The Way of Souls
by Anna Kelly
Summary: Haunted by dreams and convinced she is insane, 16-year-old Bella Swan must face a difficult future. About to become an orphan she sets out to find her place in this world only to realize nothing is as it seems and sometimes dreams are real.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this plot running through my head for a while now and thought I'd give it some life here on Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.**

**I Don't own Twilight but I own this story!**

The rhythmic tapping of her mother's heel on the vinyl floor echoed through the hall and did nothing to settle her nerves. Sweat beaded on her neck and chest making the smart white blouse feel uncomfortably tight and she shifted a bit on the wooden bench, trying to relieve her mounting tension. How she could feel hot when the air-conditioned building was one degree above freezing surprised her.

"How are you feeling Renee? Do you want me to bring you some water before we go in?" Bella asked her mom quietly. It might feel good to stretch her legs and calm her mind. Extra stress wouldn't make the day any easier and she worried about her mother's lagging strength. Already she could see the exhaustion crowding her eyes.

As if sensing her daughters' need to move, Renee responded. "Sure some water would be great. We still have another 15 minutes or so before we are called." Bella rose, stretching her back and trying to breathe out the nerves taking up residence in her stomach. Smoothing the brown skirt as she bent down, she gently kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Be right back. If you need me just call my cell okay?" Renee rolled her eyes good naturedly but nodded and grinned.

"Don't worry Bella! Anyway did you see that blue-eyed wonder down the hall? You know I'm a sucker for uniformed men." Renee laughed at the look on her daughter's face. Bella chuckled too at her mom's antics, nerves forgotten for the moment.

Standing at the vending machine Bella couldn't help but think of how little time she had left with her mom. They should be spending these precious moments at their favorite haunts, not here and not for this reason. A walk at dusk at Papago Park's "Hole in the Wall" or visiting Picacho Peak further south where the crazy ostrich farm sat. Then again her mother's days of hiking were probably at an end. Grabbing the bottles and mentally shaking herself she detoured to the bathroom to cool off and regroup. Bella let the water from the sink run over her arms and hands while trying to gather her thoughts. Briefly glancing at the mirror, the woman she saw reflected back seemed almost hollow, like a poorly formed echo lost in the wind.

As Bella walked back down the corridor she settled her nerves and steeled her resolve. Nothing would change the circumstances she was faced with but the outcome she could control. She had to for every ones' sake. A low familiar chuckle brought her back to the present. Looking ahead she saw the shiny black hair and broad shoulders of her fathers' best friend chatting quietly with Renee. Quickening her steps Bella called out, "Billy! What are you doing here? How-"

"Bella," Billy chastised. "Did you really think we would miss this?"

"I… wait, we?" Strong arms spun Bella around and she shrieked in surprise. "Jacob!"

"Dad's right Bells, you aren't alone. We're here to help." Jacob gave her his signature toothy smile. Bella grinned back heartened to have her one and only friend here to support her. "It'll be a slam-dunk Bells. And then in a few months we will be neighbors! How awesome-" Jake stopped abruptly at the stricken look on Bella's face. Billy whacked him on the head for good measure. "Oh dam Bells, I'm sorry that's not what I mean."

"S'okay Jake I know." Discretely wiping her eyes, Bella felt her mom grip her other hand firmly. She squeezed back, silently telling her mom she was okay. Billy cleared his throat and gave both Renee and Bella a soulful look. They all knew Jake was right, that things would be different in a few short months but Bella didn't want to think about it. Holding back a sob, Bella straightened up and remembered her promise to Renee and to herself: they would celebrate each second they had left together; grief could come later.

Two large doors across the hall opened a few moments later, spilling out a multitude of people and breaking the solemn quiet of the small group. Sucking in a sharp breath Bella could feel her nerves suddenly return. As the crowd thinned and made its way down the hall an older woman appeared beside the doors. "Isabella Swan?" Bella could only nod. "Judge Greyson will see you now if you'll follow me." The courtroom was larger than she thought it would be with polished wood railings gleaming in the artificial light. It felt colder than the hallway too, thought Bella, as she fought the shiver making its way up her damp back and along her arms. Still holding her mother's hand, Bella and Renee followed the court assistant to the front, with Billy wheeling in alongside Jacob.

"Bella you have absolutely nothing to worry about today. Just remember the strength it took to get here, at what you've had to deal with and overcome. I want your future filled with laughter and light not sorrow or pain. Ok?" Renee took Bella's hand in both of hers as a single tear slipped down her papery cheek. "I love you." Bella gently reached out to wipe at the tear and slightly shifted the bohemian style scarf covering her mom's head. The love between mother and daughter was a heartbreaking sight for Billy. He wished his girls had known their mother, that they had been blessed with the gift of that unbreakable bond.

"I love you to maji." Renee gave a warm smile at the term of endearment before settling down in her chair. She was more fatigued than she would like to admit and was looking forward to putting this day behind her. She had faith that all would work out in the end. Her daughter was too bright and tenacious for anything else. A door off one side of the judges' bench opened, revealing an older man wearing the requisite robes and sporting distinguished salt-and-pepper hair. It was time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow readers here is Chapter 2. This is my first time writing so I hope you enjoy and feel free to critique.**

**I Don't own Twilight but I own this story!**

"All rise, the honorable Judge Mathias Greyson is presiding," called the assistant. Judge Greyson was an intimidating figure, thought Bella as she rose. No emotion broke the professional veneer of the older man's face. She hoped the man was compassionate enough to help her though.

"You may be seated." Judge Greyson's deep baritone voice echoed in the mostly empty courtroom. "Isabella Swan I presume?" He gestured toward Bella and she nodded in response. "Well I have reviewed your petition for emancipation. To be frank I almost never grant it, as I find most teens benefit from adult support in whatever manner it is available to them. What is more troubling is your age; you turned 16 last month and just started your sophomore year, correct?"

"Yes, your honor," Bella responded.

"Three years of high school on your own is a tremendous responsibility. Most students need emotional support as well as academic help during this time. Would you please inform the court why you think emancipation is necessary, why guardianship cannot be sought. You appear to have a support group here, is there no one who can take you in?"

Mustering the courage to speak, Bella sat forward and addressed the judge. "I can understand your position sir. I don't think anyone in my family would have wanted this either. As you can see from my file, my mother is my last living relative and she is dying of cancer. When she was diagnosed last year, my father made arrangements for me to live with him in Forks, Washington when she passed." Bella choked a bit, wrestling her emotions back down. "He was killed four months ago during a routine traffic stop, necessitating a change of plan." Bella looked down at the table briefly, pensive. If only, she thought, if only…. "My father's best friend William Black offered to take me in but I won't be a burden to him that way," she trailed off. What Bella didn't tell him was why she couldn't live with anyone. No one should be subjected to her brand of crazy.

Billy grumbled a bit behind Bella and drew the attention of the judge. "Are you William Black, sir?" Judge Greyson asked him.

"Yes." Billy replied.

"And what is your opinion of Miss Swan's request?"

"I have known the Swan family my whole life and let me tell you I would take Bella in a heartbeat if I thought it would be in her best interest. She isn't a burden on anyone, don't know why she'd think so. But my place is small and on the reservation. Too far away from town and school, she'd be stifled there. It's hard enough on my son, Jake, havin' ta look after my old crippled ass. Bella here needs a chance to find herself in all this mess. If she ever needs anything we will be there for her. She'll need time to grieve in private, too. She's like her dad that way. Chief Swan was a quiet man but a great one. Set his daughter free, she'll land on her feet just fine." Billy relaxed into his wheelchair after speaking to the judge.

"Thank you Mr. Black. Do you have anything to add to the proceedings Ms. Swan? You probably know your daughter better than anyone else here. What do you want for her and her future?" The judge's stoic appearance softened as he addressed the beautiful but obviously ill woman before him.

Renee rubbed the back of Bella's hand while she answered. "I want my daughter to be happy Judge Greyson. Very simply put, Bella has been an adult for a while; it's in her nature to look after others and she looked after me even before I was diagnosed. It was Bella that made sure our bills were paid on time and planned meals or grocery shopping trips. I realize now how immature I was as a parent, how I relied too heavily on Bella's steady nature to reign in my erratic tendencies. But she has a chance to follow her own dreams now. If you put her in the system she would wither away. I know Isabella and if she were placed with some foster family or orphanage, she would take care of those around her before taking care of herself. I agree with Billy, she'll need this chance to grieve and reflect in solitude. Bella still hasn't dealt with the loss of her father and when I'm gone she won't be able to hold those emotions back." Renee glanced toward her daughter, her heart breaking at the sight of silent tears running down her cheek.

"There is a note on her medical records from Cardon Children's Medical Center dated June 17th of last year. Why was she released against doctor's orders?" Bella stiffened at the question.

"Bella doesn't like hospitals much. As you can see from her file, my Bella is a tad clumsy. She's had a broken arm before and we both knew how to handle aftercare at home. I saw no reason for an overnight stay that would only serve to exhaust her." Renee kept it simple and as close to the truth as possible.

Gathering the stack of papers on his desk, the judge looked once more at Bella. "What are your plans Miss Swan? How do you see the next three years taking shape?"

Bella dried her tears and tried to compose herself as she replied. "Well, my dad had a life insurance policy through the police force, so I don't need to work. I plan on moving to Forks, staying at my father's house, and finishing school at Forks High. I already have my driver's license and Billy is letting me buy his truck. After that I'd like to think I will go on to college and all that but right now I am going take it a day at a time. One thing I've learned this past year is that life is entirely unpredictable and sometimes unfair but I still have to get up and live every day."

Though Bella would love to attend college, her father's life insurance was only adequate enough to cover her basic needs for the next few years. Besides, she had bigger concerns than college. Her dreams were getting worse, perhaps from the stresses of the past few months, but they felt different too. Once she was sucked in, even Renee couldn't wake her from the visions plaguing her any more.

"Well I still believe you would be better off under the care of adults but in the absence of other family and coupled with the maturity you've demonstrated to the court I feel it is your best interest to grant your petition for emancipation." Judge Greyson sighed and gazed concernedly at Bella and her mother. "How much time to you have?"

"Four months give or take," replied Renee.

"Then enjoy each other during the time you have left and Miss Swan?"

"Yes your Honor?"

"Make your parents proud and leave a legacy. You have strength of spirit I have rarely seen in one so young. Take care, case dismissed."

Bella sagged in relief at the judge's parting words. Now she could focus on her mom and all the things they could do in the time that was left. Jacob hopped over the partition to congratulate Bella. "Man Bells! When that judge walked in I thought he'd be a total tool but I guess he was alright. How're you holdin up Renee? Feel like celebrating?" Bella hoped Jake could see how tired her mom looked.

"I think take-out from Renee's favorite restaurant and some cold vitamin R is just what the doctor ordered," added Billy.

Bella chuckled, "I don't think you'll find any of that out here in the desert Uncle Billy, but I'm sure we can find some Sam's or Miller for you."

"So long as it's cold and bitter I'm happy. Come on ladies and gents, I'm hungry."

"Billy, how did you get here anyway? Jacob is too young to drive."

"Not too young on the rez Bells," Jake piped in. "Besides do I look 14 to you? Look at these guns," he said flexing his arms and kissing his biceps. Bella just rolled her eyes. Jake _was_ taller than she remembered, she thought as they made their way through the courthouse and to the parking garage.

"Mom's favorite is _Rancho de Tia Rosa_. Here let me give you directions Jake. I need to get Renee home. Just order something mild for her so she can keep it down."

"No problem Bells, we will see you in a few."

The drive home was quiet, Renee resting and Bella lost in thought. She wouldn't admit to anyone the unease she felt over her future but in the quiet of her own mind she could tell something was changing and it had nothing to do with the tragic death of her father or impending loss of her mother. Last night was thankfully peaceful but Bella could count on one hand how many nights of the last month were dreamless. In the light of day she knew the delusions plaguing her weren't real but at night…at night they were as real as Renee and Charlie were. Like ghost ships adrift in the sea, each memory would steal over her slumbering mind, until she became a silent sentinel, lost and impotent. No matter how hard her heart and mind tried, she could never change the course of the dream, could never help, and never was noticed.

Pulling up to their house, Bella sent a whispered plea to any deity that would listen. "Please, if only for a little while, leave me be."


End file.
